They don't care
by 17turned18
Summary: Everyone is recovering from the war. Everything is going well. Suddenly Hermione loses her cool and people didn't expect that. Spur of the moment thing


**Drabble on how Hermione loses her mind and just let things unfold. A spur of the moment kind of thing**

 **Idea started after reading Charon's gift.**

 **Credit to Philyra912 for a lovely fiction**

 _I cried after reading the story EVERY SINGLE TIME._

I was inspired of Malfoy's refuge, the kiss.

This is my interpretation. My story. How I envision it. Less mature and pretty much out of character i guess.

Hermione was helping the healers with the basic things like calming the children, disinfecting wounds, covering wounds while consoling them from experiencing so much when they shouldn't.

They won after all of that suffering. _It's done. Voldemort's gone forever._ The other teenagers were helping each other in the Great Hall. Never in her life she imagined seeing a Slytherin helping a limping Gryffindor. In fact Slytherins were helping despite scrutiny. Then she heard one of them speak loudly.

" _We are slytherins not fucking deatheaters. We are not friends sure but you're hurt and you look pathetic. Slytherins are not evil. We have hearts, we know and have seen compassion. We are Hogwart students too. We lost friends too. We fought against those hooded people. We basically fought on the same side. Why should it matter if we help you now?_ " She saw Hufflepuff hold a Slytherin up. Ravenclaw being patched up by Slytherin. Gryffindor removing the rubbles from a Slytherin and Ravenclaw's clothes.

She felt the tension go. Everyone didn't seem to care if they were different from each other. Everyone, as of the moment, were the same.

Months after the war, the whole wizarding world of London is on the right way. Deatheaters were captured. They were treated fairly. Minister Shacklebolt didn't care when people critized the Ministry for not being more uptight. Harry explained in the Prophet that the Ministry was doing fine.

A lot of the older ones were imprisoned. Those who deserved a kiss were kissed. The younger ones had undergone intensive counseling but those who deserve Azkaban were sentenced 3 years the longest.

She saw the Prophet. There were some faces from Hogwarts and felt sad again. _We are just teenagers._ She sighed and suddenly her hand felt the rose hanging in her neck. _Malfoy._ She didn't forget him or that Christmas. _Where are you? I hope you're fine._

It's almost Christmas again when she heard about Malfoy. She was with Harry and the Weasleys. They were eating lunch when the Minister came in telling them about how they've caught Malfoy somewhere in England.

She was silent while the others were talking. Her mind was buzzing with _Why?._

 _" He ran away. He can be anywhere but England. He wouldn't come back. "_ she said unconciously. Then it got silent and everyone was looking at her. She was dazed. Her eyes were blankly staring in space unblinking. They've never seen her like this before except for Harry, Ron, Ginny and George. It was like when she petrified.

" _How would you know that Mione? "_ George asked but she didn't comprehend it well. In fact she didn't hear him at all. She stood up and asked where is Malfoy being held.

" _He's in the Ministry being interr- "_ and poof! Hermione was gone.

When she apparated to the Ministry, she saw how people were talking. She went to the floor where everyone was interrogated. She heard the sound of shoes that was following her. She heard her name being called but none of that matter when she saw him.

His hands were not tied or shackled but he had 4 guards guiding him out. She ran to him but got held up by the guards. Harry told them to let her go and they contemplated but did anyway.

She saw him finally after months. Her world slowed down, they were looking at each other.

 _" We won."_ she said.

 _" And you're alive again."_ he replied.

She put her hand in his face

 _" Your friends can see us Granger. We're in public. We're not alone"_

 _" I don't care "_

 _" You're not thinking Granger "_

 _" Exactly " and she kissed him._

No one knew how to react. Hermione was kissing Draco Malfoy passionately and he was kissing her back the same way. He was holding her hand in his left while his right is in her hair. Moments have passed and they break from kissing. Forehead to forehead, they breathe looking both peaceful.

" _Stay Malfoy " she told him while squeezing his hand as if confirming he won't disappear._

 _He nodded and squeezed her hand back. He hugged her, his head in her neck, inhaling her scent. His right hand in her waist hugging her tightly " Sure Granger "._

 _\-- the end_


End file.
